


Peach Scone

by wishingwellwriting



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, It's angst, Songfic, peach scone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwellwriting/pseuds/wishingwellwriting
Summary: Songfic for Peach Scone by Hobo Johnsonalternatively, Spencer is a angsty man
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Fem!Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Peach Scone

This is the story of how Spencer Reid got his heart broken. Again.

_ Young man, there's a—there's a young man, he writes stories _

_ He's a writer, a little writer boy _

_ He falls in love with a girl _

Spencer wouldn’t normally do this. Pine. Pine, it’s a funny word, isn’t it? Calls to mind thoughts of trees and forests and fall. And maybe fall is right, and maybe that’s what he’s doing. Falling. He’s never considered it before, never really sat and analyzed what it means to truly fall. Not just teeter, as with Lila. Not have it succumb you like fire, as with Maeve. To fall. Feet swept out from underneath you and nothing to grab at on the way down. So maybe pine is right. Maybe he is pining for her, for y/n. Maybe. He’s not ready to fall, to pine, or maybe he’s just not ready to admit it.

_ Hi, what's your name? How are you? How's your life? _

_ Oh, you got a man? Are you in love? If so, what type? _

_ Is it just platonic, strictly just as friends _

_ Or the type that ties you two together 'til tomorrow's end? _

_ If it is, disregard every time I call you pretty _

_ Though it's meant sincerely, it's just my imagination drifting _

She’s dating someone, and he doesn’t know who it is just yet. He presses her at work to no avail, watches her when she smiles at her phone on the plane, and sulks when Emily and Garcia tease her about him. He corners her after a case once, and forces it out of her. 

He tries to make it casual, between two friends, nothing more and nothing less. “So what’s his name, y/n?” and she smiles, and blushes, and Spencer knows he is utterly and truly fucked.

“His name is Grant.” She laughs, and she looks up at him curiously. “Why?” He just steps back and shakes his head. 

“No reason.” A few seconds of awkward silence pass, and Spencer clears his throat, “Are you in love?”

Y/n, taken aback, stutters out, “What? I mean, I don’t know. It’s only been a couple of dates, Spencer.” She nervously chuckles and tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and Spencer stifles a loving smile. She just has to be his achilles heel, huh? 

“I was kidding. Mostly. I just wanted to know something about him, y/n. You’ve been avoiding me for days, and I just wanted to see your pretty smile.” Spencer looks offended and y/n takes a step towards him. 

“Spence, I’m just...busy these days.” Spencer tries not to scowl at that and manages a curt nod. 

“Forget I said anything, then. I suppose I’ll see you around.” Spencer walks towards his desk, attempts to make his body language neutral, and in his own head he continues his ramblings. Y/n watches him walk away carefully and decides she must have imagined the jealousy in his eyes.

_ And I love the thought of being with you _

_ Or maybe it’s the thought of not being so alone! _

Spencer thought about her constantly. He saw her in windows beside him and on magazine covers and his favorite heroines turned into her. She changed his books into what he hoped were biographies and poems into songs. Thomas Merton once said, “Our job is to love each other without stopping to inquire whether or not he is worthy,” and Spencer never once stopped to think, he just tumbled head first and he knew she was worthy. He knew better than to question her presence in his life but the only thing he could question was why she was so out of reach. If there was such a thing as a merciful God, He did not smile down upon Spencer, creating an angel on Earth that Spencer longed to have but just couldn’t reach.

_ We should go and get a friggin' cup of coffee _

_ And I’ll act friendly and I won’t pull any stunts _

_ But I’m a little stunt puller from birth _

Spencer brought her coffee every single morning, just how she liked. One cream, five sugars. Too sweet for him, but then again, wasn’t she always? This last time, he left his number on the cup. An innocuous note, just ‘when you need help on the paperwork’ and she smiled, and her smile was addicting. He almost felt like he was drunk off of her day in and day out. They stayed up far too late texting and laughing like they were teenagers again, the teenager he never got to be, and one day, Spencer gets the guts to call her. 

“Hello?” She answers, slightly groggy and curious, and she sounds tipsy.

“Hi,” he speaks, low with a trembling breath, “I missed your voice.” 

She giggles at that, and follows with, “Oh, Spencer, you’re too much, honestly.” He’s about to respond with something easily flirtatious when he hears a man’s voice saying, “Love, who’s that?” and his chest tightens.

“Oh, no one, just a friend from work!” She calls and he feels his heart shatter, what little there was left to break. “Spencer, I should go. Grant is waiting.” and she clicks the phone before Spencer can say anything and the dial tone is the only thing left that’s louder than his heartbeat.

_ So I don’t know what to tell you _

_ If I try to confess my love for... scones _

_ I just wanna say something real quick, please shh, listen _

_ I love... these scones _

Months pass and Spencer watches as y/n falls for someone that just isn’t him. He watches the flowers pile up on her desk that aren’t from him, and the picnic dates he doesn’t take her on, and he sees the jewelry that adorns her neck that isn’t from him. As one last ditch effort, he brings breakfast to the office, from his favorite bakery in DC. 

Y/n asks him what the occasion is, and all he says is, “I don’t know what to tell you if I try to confess my love for…” and she looks up at him, almost hopeful. 

Spencer hesitates for a moment, looks at the locket with the engraved G around her neck she is already fiddling with, and just says, “Scones. I love...these scones.”

_ She was so nice and cared about me, no one else did _

_ Literally, I don't think I've ever felt love before that _

_ She's a peach... scone _


End file.
